The Kids are Okay
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: Just a short fic I wrote during a long road trip. I saw this fan art of Drakken and Shego's kid and Kim and Aron's kid getting together, and I liked it. So I wrote about it. If it doesn't makes sense, just tell me and I'll delete the story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, I'm writing this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes. I'll fix them when I have my computer._**

People stared at the flying car in amazement as it landed in a parking spot beside the store. Two adults climbed out; one was a gorgeous female with a soft tent of green as her skin. The other, the male, had blue skin and a scar below his eye. They were not a normal looking couple at all...

"Hey," shouted somebody from the crowd that had gathered around the parking lot, "you can't park there! It says handicap parking only."

"We don't intend to stay for very long," said the man with the blue skin as he and the woman made their way inside .

The store was packed. The sound of ringing echoed the store as the employees worked hard in the check out lanes. Children ran carelessly through the store, followed by screaming mothers telling their children to behave themselves.

The man mumbled something under his breath angrily as he began to search the store.

"I don't see how you could get upset by this," said the woman, following close behind the man. "It's really not a big deal."

"Yes it is, Shego!" He yelled. "It's a really big deal!"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance as he continued to search the store.

Finally, after a few minutes of searching, he came across the pet section of the store, hearing voices near them. (he "ordered" Shego to fetch some cookie mix, remembering they were out)

"This is my pal Rufus," said one voice. "He's been in our family since my dad was a boy. Yeah, my dad says I'll get a pet of my own soon. I wonder how hairless cats behave? You see, I'm allergic to any hair on practically any animal. I think it's genetics because my grandpa was the same way."

"That's very—Er—interesting?" Said the other voice. "My parents won't let me get a pet... They say all the animals I want are too dangerous and they could eat me..."

"Maybe you have wise parents," said the first voice, sounding a bit startled.

"You bet she does," the man spoke, revealing himself to the two voices. He glared at a boy with ginger hair and big brown freckles. His face, that was styling a mean frown, suddenly turned into a confused expression. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked the boy.

"N-no, sir," the boy answered, terrified. "I'm Donn–"

"Dad! Why are you here?" Said the girl beside the boy.

"Seriously, I know you from somewhere. Where?" Her father announced, looking at the boy.

"I–I"m not sure, sir," the boy replied.

"And how are you two doing?" Another voice chimed in. They all turned to see a red haired woman with green, sparkly eyes. It was as clear as day as to who she was.

"Kim Possible?" Yelled the man.

"Dr. Drakken?" She said confused. She soon took a fighting stance. "I thought you gave up evil."

"Not giving up," the man replied coldly as he too took a fighting stance, "taking a break."

"Okay, I got your stupid cookie mix," Shego came walking in. "Have you found Lucy yet—"

"Shego?"

"_This_ is why I don't like coming here," she complained to the man.

"I'm confused," said the young girl.

"Me too," said the young boy.

"Wait... Is this your kid?" Shego pointed at the ginger head boy.

"That's where I know him from!" The man smiled.

"Then that means—Is Lucy your kid?"

"This is the boy you were talking about," the green skinned woman asked her daughter.

"Mom.." Her daughter blushed.

"No boys! Especially not a Possible!" Her father announced.

"I'm a Stoppable," the boy corrected, "and I just invited Lucy to hang out at Smarty Mart so I could have someone to hang out with, that's all."

"Lucy! We're going!" Her father spoke, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the store, with her mother close behind.

"Ask me this, Donny," his mother began, putting a hand on her son's shoulder,. "Are you still crazy about her?"

"I think more than I ever thought possible," he answered with a smile as he watched the girl of his dreams being dragged away.

**_Again, sorry for any mistakes. I'll fix them as soon as I can. A review would be nice._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Again I'm writing this on my phone. So sorry for any mistakes..._**

The blue man stayed silent for most of the trip home. His daughter didn't know whether he was angry or upset...or both. All she knew was her family knew the Stoppable family, for some unknown reason.

"Am I little upset that she likes Kimmie's kid? Yes, who wouldn't be? But she's ten, it's not like it means anything." Her mother would say, trying to calm down her father. Her father, however, wasn't anywhere near calm.

They arrived at the dark lair they called home, Drakken got out of the car immediately, ignoring the two females in his presence.

"..Mom.." The young girl let out a sigh. "Did you have to tell him where I was?"

"I really didn't think it'd be a big deal," her mother defended, helping Lucy out of the car. "Why didn't you tell me this Donny was a Stoppable?"

"I really didn't think it'd be a big deal," she mocked, rolling her eyes and making her way inside the lair.

The first sounds that rang in her ears when she walked into her home were tools banging in her father's "office" and her father mumbling. She walked into the office and saw her father, wearing safety goggles and gloves, banging a hammer on some strange object.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked as she crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow, and stared him down with a frown.

He looked up, opened his mouth to say something but stopped and stared at his daughter. He had stopped his banging and a small smile formed on his face.

"Hello! Earth to dad! What are you doing? Why do you have your tools out?" His daughter said, waving a hand to get his attention.

"Sometimes I forget how similar you and your mother are," he said softly. "I was..." He looked down at the object he had been banging. "I was making a contraption to shield you away from boys–"

"Dad, you're so weird," she said, covering her face with her hands, hiding her red face. "You just live to embarrass me, don't you?"

"Well you're not the problem, Lucy! Those boys are!"

"Dad, please don't do this," she begged, removing her hands from her face and kneeled down on the ground. "For once in your life, don't be lame!"

"Don't worry," he reassured, throwing the hammer down, "I'm not going to make it. I don't have the right parts—you think I'm lame?"

"Oh, thank you, daddy! Thank you!" She ran up to hug and kiss him.

"Just promise me something," he said, looking down at his daughter, who had her arms tight around him. "When you do," he gulped, "start dating... Date someone I'll approve of, like a bank robber or a lawyer."

She let go of her father and frowned. "But I like Donny."

"But he's—that name that escapes me," her father groaned.

"He's a Stoppable, dad," she explained.

"Yes!"

"And I like him." She blushed. "I don't know why, I just do."

"Yes, but..." He looked up and saw Shego standing by the doorway. She was shaking her head, as if telling him it's not okay to say what he's about to say. "I suppose you can like whoever you want," he said, which made Shego a nod. He felt his daughter hug him tighter.

* * *

"Oh relax," his mother said with a chuckle as he sunk lower in chair, face burning with embarrassment, "your uncles are just messing with you!"

"So old Drew Lipsky finally got a woman," his grandfather laughed.

"Oh stop," his grandmother nudged his grandfather.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Lucy's parents," he asked with a frown.

"I didn't know Drakken and Shego had a kid...or kids," his mother answered.

"Is that even allowed in the evil business," his father asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

"She's an only child," he told his mother, looking at his two younger sisters, who were eating their pizza messily, in disgust.

"Well, like Tim said," began one of his uncles, "this Lucy's mother, Shego, was one hot lady back in her day."

"How did she end up with a guy like Drakken," asked the other uncle, choosing down his fourth piece of pizza.

"What everyone is saying," interrupted his grandmother, "is we think it's wonderful that you found someone so special."

"Grandma," he groaned, making everyone laugh.

"So did you meet Lucy at school?" His father asked.

"Yeah..." He answered, sounding done with this subject. "Mrs. Mankey put us together for a History project."

"Ooh," mocked one of his uncles, "I see a Lifetime movie in your future._ History of Love, based on a true story about Donny Stoppable and Lucy."_

"Mom, can you make him stop?"

"Jim, stop teasing him," his grandmother commanded.

"All I have to say about this whole thing," his father began as chewed his last bite of pizza, "is let's hope she has her mother's looks and her father's sense of less evil attitude."

"She's not evil," Donny announced with a tone of attitude. "She's smart and funny...and completely misunderstood by society!"

His family all stared at him for a moment.

"Deep," said his Uncle Jim. His whole family burst into laughter, making his face turn even redder than it was before.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Donny took a seat at an empty table, looking nervously at the door.

"Okay, class, settle down," his teacher spoke, quieting down his classmates. "Get with your History partners and get working on your projects. Remember they're due this Friday."

He began to panic, she wasn't here._ What if her dad made her transfer schools because of what happened on Saturday... What if he'd never see her again... What if he'd have to do the project all by himself... What if he fails..._

"Mrs. Mankey," Donny called out, raising his hand, "my partner isn't here.."

"Well, you'll just have to work without-" His teacher had begun, but got interrupted by a knock on the door. She went over to answer it. "Oh... Lucy.."

Donny felt relieved that Lucy had made it after all. She was the only thing that made school likable.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Mankey," Lucy spoke, handing her a tardy pass. "You know how parents can be, staying up partying with old villain friends... waking up with hangovers and used condoms, the whole experience."

"..Oh... okay," Mrs. Mankey said awkwardly, taking the pass. "Take a seat, Lucy. We're working with our partners on our History project."

Lucy walked over to Donny, who was straightening up and trying not to look like he had been worried, and took a seat beside him.

"I'm glad you're here," he told her with a smile as he took out a large piece of paper that had a picture of Abraham Lincoln on it.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said, taking out the History book that lay under her desk.

"Well your dad did seem pretty mad on Saturday," Donny explained. "And he didn't seem too pleased that my mom is Kim Possible."

"That's because they use to fight each other," Lucy told him as she opened the book. "But relax, my parents haven't done evil since they saved the world all those years ago."

"Why do you think that is," he asked curiously, taking out color pencils and markers, and beginning to write _Lincoln 1861 - 1865 _ below the Abraham Lincoln photo.

"I'm not exactly sure," she answered honestly. "They tell me they're taking a break from it until I'm old enough to fight with them, but they haven't done evil since before I was even born. I honestly think once they discovered their romantic relationship, they didn't have the need for evil anymore." Lucy began writing words from the book on the big sheet of paper. "Don't get me wrong, they still act evil... They just don't try to take over the world. My cousin Ed does, though, and a bunch of my parents' friends."

"Your cousin is Ed? Motor Ed? The blonde dude with the motorcycle?"

"Yep," she said proudly. "He's in jail right now, though... your mom put him there."

"Oh...sorry," Donny said, embarrassed. "That's kind of her job.."

"It's okay, my mom doesn't like him anyway," Lucy reassured. "He's always calling her Green and getting my dad into stupid trouble."

"Yeah... he did seem kind of wild," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, most of my parents' friends and family are crazy," Lucy explained. "That's what makes them so great!"

"Lucy... since you're in such an environment of evil, do you think you'll become evil?" He asked cautiously.

"..I don't know," she told him. "I know my parents would hate it if I became a hero... but who would want to become the good guy?"

"I would," Donny admitted. "I want to help people when I grow up... maybe even before that."

"But why? They probably won't give you anything in return.."

"Why would I want anything in return," Donny replied with a frown.

"Because if I'm risking my own life to save your clumsy ass, I'm going to want something in return!"

"Lucy," called Mrs. Mankey, "language, please."

"What about doing it for the good of humanity?"

"I at least want a metal or a key to the city," Lucy announced.

"But it's not about the reward, Lucy. It's about doing good for man kind, to make the world a little better to live in," Donny explained.

"The world is full of crap, one person can't make it better, Donald," she retorted. "I'm not saying I want to save the world, but if I did, I would want a reward because I saved the world and I want a prize."

"Saving the world isn't about getting a prize at the end." Donny told her. "It's not some video game your parents by you for Christmas, it's the real deal."

She sighed, stopped writing the information from the book, and looked at Donny. "I like you, Donny," she told him. "I like you a lot. I don't know why, I'm not even sure I want to know why. But I would never tell you this, never ever. Because we're so different and sometimes I lay awake at night, wondering what makes you, out every other boy in the world, so special to me. Is it because you talked to me when no one else did? No, I actually wanted to beat you up for bothering me." Donny began to blush furiously. "Is it because I think you're cute? No, I honestly hate gingers in general and those freckles tell me you steal a lot of souls for a living. I don't know why, is what I'm trying to say. Just something connected with us when we first met and I, for some reason, liked that. But I would never tell you that, either. And I know we have our differences, why wouldn't we? We've lived different lives, different worlds. But I like to argue with you, just to hear your voice talk to mine. Just to see the rage in your eyes, to see your lips curl in anger. I like you, Donny, but, like I said before, I would never tell you that."

He looked at her in amazement, his heart beating fast, not knowing how to react.

"Alright, class, put the History books away and get your math homework out," said Mrs. Mankey in the nick of time. "Now remember, the last section was extra credit. Did anyone recognize this from last week's test?"

Lucy turned away from Donny, put the History book back under her desk, and got out her homework. But Donny kept staring.

"Donny," Mrs. Mankey spoke, which made him lose focus on Lucy and turn to his teacher, "we're doing math now. Put your project up and get out your homework."

"..Yes, ma'am," he said, quickly putting away the giant piece paper and getting his homework out, not paying attention to anything his teacher was saying, glancing at Lucy every five minutes.

* * *

_**Since everybody likes this story so much, I decided to continue it. But it's not going to be a story, it'll be just a bunch of random one shots about Lucy and Donny and their family.**_


End file.
